The Lost Trilogy: Claire & Locke
by Chu-Chi Face
Summary: This is the first installment of my Lost Trilogy. This first one is dedicated to the realtionship between Locke and Claire. It also features Skate and Jana. Please R & R people!
1. Chapter 1

Claire casually pushed some branches out of her way as she made her way along the path through the jungle to the hatch. Tentatively she opened and closed her empty hands- it felt weird not to be holding Aaron. It was the first time in weeks the two of them had been separated. She couldn't bear to be away from him at all, well at least since Charlie had tried to abduct him. Claire hated him. She had trusted him, but he had turned out to be controlling and a liar. Claire shook her head, trying to shake out any memories of Charlie that were still lurking in there.

Eventually she came to the hatch door. There was a reason she was here. She knew he would be on his shift right now, over the weeks she had come to know his daily routine off by heart. Once inside, Claire made her way along the dark corridor to the computer room. She brushed away a loose strand of blonde hair. She didn't know why she was worried, there was nobody else to witness her having her heart crushed into a thousand pieces. With a gulp Claire called out "Are you there John?" Suddenly a tall figure emerged from the doorway opposite. "Claire? What are you doing her? Where's Aaron…" Locke began but Claire stopped him mid-sentence. "Don't worry, Sun's babysitting for a while."

"So why are you down here Claire?"

Claire stared at the floor. "I…I came to see you John. To tell you…something. Important." Locke beckoned for her to follow him, he led her to a sort-of couch where they both sat down. "So…" Locke gazed into Claire's crystal eyes. A shiver ran down her spine. "What is it?"

But Claire didn't know where to begin.

There was how he had befriended her, had looked out for her, been so reassuring and nice. He had moved in next to her, sorted out Charlie for her, helped her with the baby. How every day she had come to know him better, she was falling more and more deeply in love with him.

"Umm, John, I'm in love with you. A lot, and I…" But she didn't get a chance to finish. Locke had moved towards her and had begun to kiss her. It felt sensational- something she had wanted to do so desperately ever since the first time their hands had brushed when she let him hold Aaron. And now she had her answer, he did love her. Claire let her hands wander around his neck, across his shoulders and down his back. His hands were cupping her face, but then he began to run them through her long, silky hair. Their kissing grew wilder and more passionate, and they progressed onto lower body feeling. It all felt so good.

Locke slowly rolled Claire onto her back, while they were still kissing. They were both touching and squeezing everything they could of each other: Claire ran her sweating palms up and down Locke's legs while he felt her breasts. But suddenly they heard a sound, and they instantly broke apart. It was the alarm.

"Yo Locke! Shouldn't ya be doing that number thing?" they heard Sawyer's voice shout from behind the computer. Sawyer spotted them and walked over. His cornflower-blue eyes observed their hot and sweaty complexions and their rumpled clothes. Claire hastily pulled her top down. She didn't want Sawyer to see her black lace bra. But Sawyer smiled. "Looks to me as if someone's gonna get some," he chuckled at them. He walked back over to the computer, typed in the numbers and pressed execute. "Well I'll leave you lovebirds to it!" Sawyer called over his shoulder.

But before he left he took something out of a pocket and chucked it to Locke. And then he was gone. They heard the door bang shut.

"What's that…oh!" Claire exclaimed, recognised the tiny packet in Locke's outstretched hand as a condom. "Well this just makes things easier…" and so Claire began to plant kisses on Locke's neck, starting with just below his ear and continuing down to where his shoulder started. Carefully she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed him backwards, until he was lying down and she was on top. Locke smiled up at Claire. "I love you and I want you. Right here, right now."

And Claire's hands began to snake over his exposed chest, followed by her tongue…


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had known about Claire and Locke being together for almost a week. "It's sickening," grunted Jack, whilst he was out picking fruit with Ana. "He's way too old for her, plus he's…you know…_weird. _He's probably just using her…" But Ana grabbed Jack's arm, ending his enraged rant.

"Why are you so bothered? "You like her or something?" Ana asked coolly, eyebrows raised. Jack shook his head. "No, but…"

"Well then? Can't you just be happy for them? Locke wouldn't dream of hurting her or the baby. Unlike that Charlie. Personally, I think they're kinda cute together." Ana's hand slid down Jack's arm until their hands were linked. And with that, they set off.

"You know Jack, when us tailies crashed, I had this huge crush on this one older guy, Goodwin…"

Back at their tent, Claire and Locke were very busy- kissing. Now that they were finally together, they could hardly keep their hands off each other . Aaron was gurgling in his crib. "Excuse me, Locke?" They heard Eko calling from outside. "May I talk with you for a minute please?"

Locke reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around Claire. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Claire nodded her head glumly. "Ok, I love you,"

"I love you too," Locke replied.

"Very sweet" Eko smiled as Locke emerged from the tent. "Now John, let's go for a walk." The two men set off up the beach together, away from the camp. "So Eko, what do you want to talk to me about?" Eko looked down at the sand, silent. "Please Eko…"

"How are things between you and Claire?" Eko said in a gruff voice. Locke stared at the priest in a puzzled way. "Fine. We're fine thanks." Eko went to respond but decided against it, his mouth gaping open and then shut again like a fish. "Come on Eko, what is this really about?" Eko stopped abruptly and turned to face Locke.

"I love Claire. I want you to break up with her."

"Sawyer, focus! Hey! SAWYER!" Kate yelled extra loudly at him. They had been having sex in his tent for almost ten minutes, but Kate felt there was something wrong. The passion wasn't there and Sawyer wasn't doing enough. His penis had slipped out of her again now for the sixth time. "Sawyer, what the fucks wrong with you? Kate yanked a few strands of his golden blonde hair in a vain attempt to regain his attention. But at that moment Sawyer couldn't care less. He watched lustily as the vision, the goddess, with her baby in her arms, her sungold, silky hair cascading over her shoulders. He scrutinised carefully her shapely legs, perfectly proportioned ass, her ample breasts. She was like a sexual fantasy made into reality. An object of desire.

But it was Locke who had been lucky enough to get her, and was able to fuck her whenever he wanted. If only Sawyer had realised his true feelings earlier, had made more of an effort…"SAWYER! Arrgh…" Kate slapped him hard. She got dressed at top speed and barged out of the tent. "Burn in hell James Ford!" she growled as she left. "Kate! Wait…" Sawyer called after her feebly. He loved Kate, but he wanted Claire. All this confusion made his head throb.

He would sort it out tomorrow.

"So how come you didn't want to do anything last night John?" Claire sounded put out. Locke hated making her feel like this. He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later. Locke knew her, she would understand. "Listen Claire…" but he had to stop as he watched as Claire pulled her top off and began to undo her bra to change it. "Stop gawping John!" she teased, an affectionate smile playing across her lips. "It's not like you haven't seen everything already like a hundred times before!" They both laughed. "So," Claire pulled on a sweater, "you were going to tell me. Why you didn't want to have sex last night."

Locke pulled her down and they sat opposite one another, his hands grasping hers tightly against his chest. "I love you so much Claire. You know I do. And there is absolutely no one else I would rather spend my life with but…you see…Eko told me he's in love with you too." Nervously he glanced at Claire, her eyes were wide. "Wow," she said softly "I would never have imagined…But anyway when are you going to tell him we're not breaking up?" Locke felt sick. "I can't Claire. He's so in love with you. It'll break his heart. And I know he already has bad enough personal problems as it is. Plus he is my friend and you do like him too."

"Yes," Claire gasped, "but as a _friend._ You are the one I am in love with. Not him. You." Then she lent forward and stuck her tongue in his mouth. The world was alright again. "And if it makes this any easier for you, I'll go and talk to him." Claire said when they finally broke apart. Locke tenderly brushed a few stray strands of hair from Claire's face. "You are unbelievable. I love you even more if that's possible." Locke smiled bashfully.

Claire laughed and they came together in a more intimate kiss.

Jack and Ana slowly unlocked themselves from each other's lips, their hands sliding back downwards, ending their brief but passionate embrace. "Woah," Ana breathed to herself as she gently felt where Jack's lips had been pressed so lustily against hers. "Well, Jack Shepard. I think I'm starting to see you in a whole different light!"

"And you Miss Cortez, I never imagined you would be such a great kisser!" Jack joked back. He felt free, at ease and content; a feeling he had not yet experienced on the island before now, with anyone else. With a jerk his heart skipped as he thought of Kate, but hurriedly he told himself to get a grip. He loved Ana.

Before he knew it he had grabbed her, and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sawyer dragged himself across the beach towards Locke and Claire's tent. He knew she would be alone in there because he had just seen them kiss goodbye to one another a moment ago. His heart and minds burned with uncontrollable jealousy when he replayed that old git snogging and feeling her up. She should be his. She will be his.

Slowly he entered the tent. "Hiya darlin'," Sawyer began, but Claire put a finger to her perfectly shaped lips. Sawyer thought for a moment what it would be like to have them on his… "I've just put Aaron down for a nap," Claire whispered. She pointed outside. "We can talk out there."

"Okay," Sawyer replied, following her outside.

"So Sawyer, apparently you're in love with me too?" Claire asked quickly, before Sawyer had a chance to speak. "Umm, what? How the hell did you know?" Sawyer shrieked in disbelief.

"Oh, from Sun, who found out from Kate. She said you're always perving on me, and how you sometimes call out my name when you're making love to her." Claire smiled at him sympathetically. "Sorry Sawyer. But you know I'm with Locke, but it's still really sweet…"

Sawyer could feel his face going bright red, he was so embarrassed. What had he expected her to do? Admit her undying love for him and jump into his arms or something? He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him up. He felt like the world's biggest dork. "Right…yeah, see you round."

Sawyer hurriedly rushed away, he was officially a complete loser. Of course he ran straight into Kate, whom he had carefully been avoiding all day. "Do you think you'll get over her Sawyer?" Kate mused playfully, as her hands wrapped themselves tightly around his back, pulling their bodies right up against each other.

"Hey, it was just a stupid crush," Sawyer admitted right before he leant down and kissed her.

"Oh…oh…oh! Dear God Jack…don't stop! It feels so fucking good…" Ana groaned as Jack shagged her, shielded from any unwanted spectators by the thick, green undergrowth. To Jack this felt right, meant to be. "I love you Ana!" he panted, before he rolled off of her, and she pulled his shirt right off and tossed it aside. The air around them was all steamy, they were both sweating so much. "Hell are we doing that again!" Ana told him, and she lay her head on his chest. Jack started to stroke her wild, raven-black hair. Even right after sex with her he found that he was hardening again, and Ana knew it.

"I think I'm going to enjoy being Mrs Jack Shepard…" she teased and they started to kiss again.

"Hey! Eko! I need to talk to you," Claire called as she ran to catch up with the swift Nigerian.

"Is it that you and Locke have broken up?"

"Umm, that's kinda what I need to talk to you about." Claire answered quietly. "Look Eko, I like you a lot. You're special, and kind, and friendly and honest and…" she paused to giggle, "sorta hot. But I'm not in love with you. I'm sure in time you will find someone better than me to fall in love with."

Eko stared down at her sadly. "Of course you are right. I should never have tried to become between you and Locke- the man you truly love. When the time comes for me to marry you both, I will do so with great honour." Then Eko disappeared into the jungle. Claire sighed and went looking for Locke.

Eventually she found him sitting in the sand, staring out to sea. Whenever she caught sight of him, Claire's heart missed a beat. That was a sign of true love and she knew it. She was glad of it. Claire walked over and sat down beside him. "I talked to Eko, he took it pretty well." Locke turned to her and kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm so proud of you Claire, that took real guts to confront him like that."

"Thanks," Claire blushed, she loved it when he complimented her.

"So John, I still believe we have some business to settle." Claire announced as she slid her hands down to his trousers and began to unbuckle his belt. "We do?" Locke replied, all naïve.

"Yes, I believe someone restrained from having sex with me last night. Perhaps now they might want to make up for it…"

"With pleasure…" Locke answered sultrily as he undid her bra beneath her halter top. He put a hand under her chin and raised it up until their eyes met. Slowly their lips moved closer together and they began to kiss.

And in the dwindling light of the blood-red sunset, they had the best sex that they had ever had.


End file.
